


September 24, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled after he used a tentacle to knock a villain unconscious in Smallville.
Comments: 1





	September 24, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled after he used a tentacle to knock a villain unconscious in Smallville without Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
